1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dog chew having a shape so that the dog chew is more easily chewed by a dog, and less dangerous if swallowed.
2. Description of Related Art
The dog chew of the present invention is an improvement over the known Greenies® brand of dog chew. The Greenies® dog chew comprises a brush-shaped head at one end, a generally rectangular shaft, and a knuckle or bone shaped portion at the opposite end. This brand of dog chew is popular, and the brush and bone shapes simultaneously convey to the consumer the dental hygiene and canine enjoyment aspects of the chew. While this prior art product has been well received, it is believed that improvements can be made thereon based on the way a dog chews and eventually swallows edible chews.
In particular, it would be highly desirable to improve the manipulation of the chew in the dog's mouth and reduce the potential for large pieces to be broken off when a dog bites into the chew. The present invention is directed to achieve the aforementioned goals.